Crazy Love : Harry and Hermione
by TonylovesFany
Summary: [TWOSHOT] [HHr] [Revised] I don't know what to do... hate me for loving you... cause I know it's wrong for me to say... I love you...
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I once again edited this fic... I mean, gawd! When I reread this fic... It had so many errors that even I, _the author_, wanna flame it... so her'es the revised version.

P.S. I disregarded DH here… and it's somewhat AU… just a little bit…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song... and most especially don't own HP…

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

A Bizarre Love : Harry and Hermione

(Hermione's POV)

I sigh as I wake up when the sun's rays hit my eyes. 'Another day at Hogwarts…' I thought.

Indeed I was… Now on my 7th year, I was just starting to enjoy the social advantages of life… True to myself, I was no longer the overestimated, wallflower of Hogwarts.

But now, not that I'm bragging or anything, I was humiliatedly labeled as the 'Gryffin-bear' of Hogwarts. This is due to Seamus' nonsense... what was more humiliating, is that almost all the male Gryffindor population had agreed with that concept. 'Honestly, I think it's just a waste of my time...' I thought as I pushed the thoughts depper into my mind.

'Anyway, I'll have fine weekend today…' I thought, standing up from my four-postern bed. I stretched my sleepy muscles and yawned in an embarrasing manner before I went to get prepared for breakfast.

I took a quick bath and decided to wear muggle clothes for the day; I wore a pair of faded jeans, sneakers, and a fitted yellow tank top. I let my hair fall just passed my shoulders as I applied a light touch from my lip balm.

I stared at the mirror one last time before I descended down the stairs; I no longer had my signature bucktooth that everone always teased me about, my hair was no longer bushy and I had a proper physique. I chuckled when I remembered how Parvati and Lavender squealed when they saw what my hair had turned into. Ginny had even commented that I looked gorgeous, and so does Harry and Ron... Not that it mattered anyway. I shrugged lightly, sighing a frustrated breath.

I wasn't really into what I looked like, I was more into what I can do. As my mom and dad said, 'It's not in the appearance but it's in the capability that counts…'

Walking down the stairs that lead to the Head boy and Head girl's common room, I met up with a green-eyed, black haired Gryffindor. Funny though... we're best friends!

"Hey 'Mione…" he said with a grin, his muggle clothes giving him a childish aura. I glared at him with the use of my er… petname. "Honestly Harry, I think you're being retarded… I mean, you know my name…" I said in a serious tone, placing a hand on my hip. But I softened when he had plastered a childish smile on his face. "Oh, come on, 'Mione… It's a great day today! And you're starting it bad!" he said with a slight chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, 'Honestly, he can be so immature!' I thought, grinning while shaking my head. "C'mon… let's go and have breakfast…" I said getting ahead of him. A blurry image ran past me."Last one there is a dunce wearing Slytherin clothes!" I heard him say. Rolling my eyes, I smiled at his comment. "Yup! He is so immature..."

_I hate the way you walk_

_I hate the way you talk_

_Hate the way you look at me…_

I reached the great hall panthing like a bulldog... Why? Because I jogged, stupidly trying to keep up with Harry.

I felt someone tickle my sides, and I laughed at the _attack_. "Ha! Look's who's here!" I recognized Harry's voice. "H-h-harry… S-s-stop it!" I pleaded, struggling to break free from his fingers roaming around my stomach and sides.

When he had stopped, I flashed a devilish grin and gave him a dose of his own medicine. His laugh echoed the hall, but it wasn't that bad because there were almost no students in the area.

When we got tired of senselessly tickling each other out. We entered the Great Hall.

There we found Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean eating breakfast laughing the whole while. I took a seat between Harry and Ron. Seamus sat opposite of us sat, and was beside Parvati and Ginny. Dean was in-between Ron and Lavender.

"Morning guys," Harry and I greeted in unison. "Morning," they echoed.

I picked up a book and started to read, not joining in their particular conversation; Parvati, Ginny and Seamus were preoccupied about their topic about pixie dust, pimples and freckles... Dean, Ron and Lavender comparing the Quidditch players with wizard icons.

However, I felt someone grab my book, and I initially turned to look at who the perpetrator is. I smiled weakly then returned to reading my book, "Harry? what is it?" I asked, flipping a page of the book.

He grinned at me and said, "Honestly, 'Mione… Would you please, enjoy this day without reading one of your books?" it sounded like a father, and I smirked at the tone.

I raised my head and looked at him, "It's a good weekend today, and I wanna read my book!" I said wrinkling my nose.

He pouted and gave me _the look_. His dreadfully _cute_ puppy-dog look. First it started with the eyes. "Nope, not gonna work on me, Harry," I said crossing my arms close to my chest, embracing the book like a 2-yearold. Then he pouted his lips, I shook my head and turned to the other direction. Then, he gave the plead, "Pwease? Pwetty-pwetty pwease, with swugar, icing and a chwerry on top?" he said like a boy begging his parents to buy his favorite action figure.

"Nope, not gonna work on me Harry…" I said, 'Just don't look at him.' I thought. Because whenever I look at him with _that_ look, I lose the concentration.

He had stopped bugging me, 'Ha! told you!' I excalimed in my thought. When I felt that it was clear, I turned to give a little peak at Harry. And found him, still keeping _the_ look. 'No, stop it…Hermione Jane Granger… Do not look at him…' I told myself, resisting the _Potter Charm._

"Oh… alright!" I said giving up. He stopped his face and gave me a genuine smile. "That's great!" he said grabbing the book away from my grasp as his green piercing eyes look tenderly at me.

_I hate the way you smile_

_Hate those big green eyes_

'_Cause I know they're not for me…_

I gotta admit, Harry someone that's really, really special. He's the only person that can understand me. He was always there for me, and I was always there for him… I think because he said so himself. I'm not gonna lie to anyone here… I have harbored feelings for Harry… but I don't want him to know it. Why? Because I don't want to ruin a great friendship because of the fact that we might not work. I admit, I'm a coward, and I'm afraid… but I don't want to lose a friend because it didn't work.

I sigh, 'Maybe we're just destined to just be friends…' I thought with a heavy heart. Harry noticed my sour expression, "Hermione, why the long face?" He asked, using my name. Funny thing though, he uses my _proper_ name whenever he was serious or worried.

I gave a convincingly fake smile, "I'm fine Harry… I'm still sleepy…" I said, praying that Harry would believe me. He smiled at me, "Okay… Wanna go back to the common room and rest?" He asked in a soothing tone. I shook my head, "No thanks, Harry…" I blushingly smiled at him, "Anyway, thanks for the concern Harry…"

He grinned, and my blush got redder, "No problem, 'Mione…"

"I think someone's got a crush!" Ginny said, smiling devilishly smiling as she stared at us. I rolled my eyes, 'Ginny, is a true and great friend. But sometimes, she's like the irritating little sister that you adore so much that your defenseless around her.' "Mate, you okay?" I heard Seamus ask to Harry, who was strangely red. "Harry, are you okay?" I said I placed a hand in his forehead.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine… I'm just exhausted with the practice from yesterday…" He said, not looking into my worried expression. I patted his back, "Okay… Harry… just say ask me if you need help." He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks 'Mione!"

I was feeling all giddy and mushy-gushy all over. "It's alright Harry…" I said playing with my food.

'_Cause we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

After breakfast, we went to our separate ways; which ment, me going to the library. I courteously greeted Professor Irma Pince, and went to grab books that caught my interest. I took a seat at my usual spot; a seat where it was well lit but was not too hot. Grabbing a book on top of the stack that I had the liberty of carrying, I started to read.

"I never thought I'd say this..." I whispered to myself as I looked out from the window. Dare as I say it… I wasn't really interested in reading today.

I let my thoughts wander, particularly to our green-eyed, black-haired friend. 'Come to think of it… I can't really imagine Harry _and_ me. Even though I have feelings for him; I doubt that he'll return it.' I reasoned. My thoughts drifted and had decided to replay memories of us, me and Harry, that I cherished. I stared down at the book and started to remember...

I remember my recent birthday, when Harry gave my a locket that had a moving picture of us standing side-by-side smiling, as I placed a hand on his waist and his arm draped around my shoulder. I held the locket that he gave me as I replayed the event, a smile plastered on my lips.

_I close my eyes…_

_All I see is you…_

_And this crazy love…_

_Oh, this crazy love…_

I remembered how he would always seem to catch me whenever I would trip... or the times when I was I wretch, he was there to comfort me and get me up on my toes. I remembered the time when he stood beside me whenever people like Draco would degrade me.

_I hate thinking of you_

'_cause everytime I do…_

_I just keep on missing you…_

I heard someone chuckle and I immediately returned from my train of thoughts. There I saw a smiling Harry, who sat beside me. "What's on your mind?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No one…" I said, blushing furiously when I answered. "Really?" he said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, 'He looks so cute!' I thought looking at the opposite direction. I tried to suppress the blush but it kept getting redder and redder.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I tenderly shook it of, and turned to look at him, "Okay… Yeah… I was thinking of someone, I was thinking of the times when you… and Ron… stood by me…" I included Ron because I wouldn't want to blow my cover.

_And I hate the way I feel_

_Everytime you're near…_

'_Cause it feels like time_

_Is standing still…_

"Ah… You shouldn't have to, Hermione… I didn't really mind it! We're best friends right?" He told me getting slightly pink, 'I could've sworn that…'

I stood up, smiled and gave him a tight hug, "Thanks Harry…" my hug became tighter. He wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug, "Its okay Hermione… I'm always gonna be here for you…" he started to pat my back.

I was about to cry, but I didn't have the courage to let it out. I pulled away from our embrace, and looked at him. It didn't register to me, that a tear had slipped from my eye, and he went to brush it away using his thumb as he cupped my cheek.

He smiled at me, and I started to silently cry. Harry pulled me back into his embrace and started to whisper words that started to calm me, "Sh… It's okay… Hermione, it's okay… We're-I'm here for you…" he said as he brushed my brown locks.

"T-thanks Harry…" I whispered softly, as I looked at him straight in the eye smiling sweetly.

He grinned at me and said, "I like you better when you're smiling…" he said cupping my cheek again.

'_Cause we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

The day went like a blur, after the going to the library, we went to the Quidditch pitch, much to my dismay and to Harry's delight, I agreed to fly on my broom.

It was fine actually, at first it was hard, but when I put my mind into it, I became comfortable with it. I smiled when I remembered how we kept chasing each other like toddlers. It was really funny! Harry even had to downgrade his broom, because he was way to fast.

_I close my eyes…_

_All I see is you…_

_And this crazy love…_

I was now at the common room of the Head boy and Head girl. The fire was cracking and was warming me up; I wore my pj's, being particularly bored but not yet sleepy. I sat by the couch watching the embers dance.

Being left alone with my thoughts, and I remembered how I reacted on our second year when Harry broke his arm.

_I hate it when you're blue_

_And how I care for you_

I was there the whole time, and it didn't came to me that I genuinely cared for him, in the subconscious level, 'Hermione, I think you're being to over it…' I chuckled at my comment.

I remembered it when he was alone on his fight with Voldemort; he was alone and he needed to be alone, he had insisted it as well… I couldn't sleep at all, I was just staring at the ceiling, motionless. Thinking about him.

'Enough of this Hermione! Get yourself together!' I thought as I tried to compose myself, 'Those things are the past and we must look into the future and present!

_And I hate those sleepless nights_

_And the pain I kept inside…_

_But I kept on pretending it's alright…_

She tried to hum that song… the song that she always heard when she's alone…

_But we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

_I close my eyes…_

_All I see is you…_

_And this crazy love…_

_Oh this crazy love…_

I heard someone enter the room, so I turned to look at him. Harry was wearing his pj's holding a tray that had cookies and two glasses of milk. "Look what I got, 'Mione!" Harry said enthusiastically as he walked towards me.

I giggled and gave him room to sit on the couch. "Harry, wherever did you get these?" I asked as I placed a hand on my hips.

He shrugged, "I have my sources…" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, let's eat!" he said, grabbing a cookie. I nodded an did the same, inching closer beside him. I took a bite and quickly remembered the taste. "Hey, I know this… I baked this one yesterday!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He smirked, "You wouldn't believe how the house elves do on preserving food! They even have fresh, century-old meat! Dobby said so me himself!" he said taking a gulp on his milk.

I smiled, "Fresh, century old meat… I think I'd consider myself a vegetarian from this day forth…"

He laughed, "Well you'll be missing the pizza for tomorrow's dinner…" He said imitating my tone.

I playfully swatted his arm, "Hey, isn't that muggle-food?" he nodded, "Well I gave them a cook book on how to make it!"

And so the conversation went on. A few hours later, the cookies were no more and the glasses were nearing to be emptied. I sigh as we stared at the fire, my eyes getting heavier. Harry was just watching the fire. I snaked my arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him, and on cue, he had wrapped an arm around my shoulder, gently pulling me close.

My eyelids were falling, even though I wanted to be awake… with him, relishing this moment. I couldn't...

_I don't know what to do… _

_Hate me for loving you…_

'_Cause I know it's wrong for me to say…_

"I love you…" I subconsciously said as I was drifted to sleep.

Little did I know, Harry looked at me, and saw my sleeping face, He smiled and kissed my temple. "I love you too 'Mione…" and he went back into staring at the fire, hugging me close.

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

Notes: I had the feeling to write this... IT kept on bugging my thoughts... and I can't review whenever I have these thoughts in my mind, so I had to write it!

And also the lyrics are the centered, italicized ones, okay? To those that are having trouble that is…

P.S. Don't flame, k?


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I also rewrote this one... Anyway… please enjoy it…

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!

P.S. I disregarded DH here… and it's somewhat AU… just a little bit… also, THIS STORY TAKES UP AFTER THE LAST ONE…

You could also feel the story if you listen to the song… I know the singer isn't that great, but the music is great, disregard the singer's voice and you'll see that it's good…

Anyway… On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song... and most especially don't own HP…

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

A Bizarre Love : Harry and Hermione

(Harry's POV)

"I love you…" Hermione subconsciously said as she was drifted to sleep.

I looked at her, blushing slightly, did I hear her right? Yes, I did… She said she loves me… 'Maybe she had just said that because of the fact that we're friends…' I voice said in my mind. I can't help but agree. But how come, it felt so good to heart those words… _those three words_… whenever it came from her…

I returned to reality, when I felt her stir. She looked so peaceful. Her face glowed under the fire, illuminating her face, and all of its features; her now tamed hair, her cute nose, her puffy cheeks, her mesmerizing eyes, her luscious lips. 'Wait, Harry… stop that… you're just friends…'

_I hate the way you smile_

_Hate those big brown eyes_

'_Cause I know they're not for me…_

She murmured something incoherent, gaining a soft chuckle from me, 'She looks so cute…' She then snuggled closer to me, tightening her hug in the process. I smiled at her, "I love you too, 'Mione…" I said, kissing her head.

I returned my gaze back into the crackling fire, missing the sweet, contented smile that had formed when I had kissed her head. The soothing ambience started to get to me; I was starting to get sleepy. Unconsciously, I laid my head on top of hers, and sighed contentedly.

But then my eyes shot open, "I can't do this… I don't want to ruin what we have right now…" he said to himself, slowly and carefully pushing her away.

'_Cause we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

"'Mione… 'Mione…" I said gently shaking her sleeping form. She stirred, and let out an irritated groan, "H-Harry?" I heard her say when she had opened her sleepy eyes.

I smiled at her, "Time for bed…" she nodded, and shakily stood up, she was like a drunk person, and she might collapse on the floor, so I guided her to her room.

When we were climbing the stairs, she stumbled, and I had immediately caught her. Her eyes shot open, "Harry?" she said. "It's okay… I got you…" I said.

She nodded and was taken back to her subconscious state. We entered her room, and I had tucked her in.

I knelt beside her bed and looked at her one last time for the day. I started to brush my thumb against her cheek. Her face was so innocent and peaceful.

I wouldn't really mind if I was stuck in time, as long as it was this moment... this time...

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "G'night, 'Mione…" I softly whispered.

I stood up and exited her room, closing the door ever so carefully because I didn't want to wake her up.

However, it didn't occur to me that Hermione was murmuring words, "G'night Harry…"

I walked to my room, and collapsed on my bed. Thoughts of Hermione ravaged my mind and I immediately pushed it back inyo the depths of my mind. My thoughts would always find a way to return back to Hermione and I was having difficulty in sleeping just because of it.

_I close my eyes…_

_All I see is you…_

_And this crazy love…_

_Oh, this crazy love…_

I remembered Christmas, Hermione gave me a woolen sweater colored in dark blue with a capital 'H' on its upper right arm. I had kept the sweater like a precious treasure. And I had always worn it whenever I was cold or was alone.

But the thought of a happy Hermione when I gave the locket to her, made my stomach do somersaults. It was just a simple gift, yet she had treasured it like it was the most precious object in the world, 'Well maybe 2nd best… Books to her are the most precious…' I thought as I lightly chuckled.

Just thinking about her made me miss her, 'God, Harry, you just saw her earlier…' I frowned when my thoughts changed to the 'what if…' I thought about the time if she would have another guy that she'd lean on , cry on, hug, and kiss. 'Harry, I think you're being to over it.' I nodded and pulled the covers above my head.

_I hate thinking of you_

'_Cause everytime I do…_

_I just keep on missing you…_

I pushed all of my thoughts at the depths of my mind, and tried to concentrate on sleeping. Funny though, what made me fall asleep was the image of Hermione sleeping at the couch when we were alone earlier at the common room.

I had awoken up at 6am. It was a Monday, I hated Mondays. Even though I love Hogwarts, I was just like ordinary students; I have my share of school-pressure.

Standing up, I went and prepared for my day. The lovable bookworm was already ready when I had descended down the stairs. "Morning…" She politely greeted, I nodded and grinned, "Morning…"

We went down, and headed straight to the Great Hall.

The day had gone by so fast. The next thing I knew is that it was already the dreaded potions. Snape was sneering at us, while he taught our lessons. However, as I brushed the quill's feather at my lips, my mind drifted to Hermione.

She was seating beside me, scribbling attentively to what Snape was dictating. I saw her caught a glimpse of me and my reverie. "Pst… Harry, Sooner or later, Snape's gonna call you're name… Better be ready…" She whispered, still writing on her parchment.

When she saw that I wasn't listening, she nudged my sides, and silently and gave me her 'listen-to-the-teacher-or-else' look. I wanted to smile, but Snape was in front of me, so I had to suppress it.

It didn't occur to me that Snape was already pairing us up for the experiment. 'God, I didn't listen…' I cursed in thought as I attentively listened to Snape. "Potter, you're with," Snape started, but slowed when he saw my eyes, saying an, 'Say-Hermione-Granger' look. "…Granger…" he ended.

I external kept my cool; but internally, I was dancing my happy dance. Hermione proceeded to gather the ingredients for the experiment. I rushed up to her, and aided her in gathering them. We immediately started the experiment.

I listened to Hermione's explanations and orders with a silly grin plastered on my face. "Harry, are you aright?" Hermione asked, genuinely worried about me. I gently shook my head and replied a, 'yeah.'

She was skeptical at first, but a few seconds later, she let in slip by her. "After 5 stirs clockwise, we let is simmer, then a huge bubble will form." She said, adding some white powder to the cauldron. She started to scribble something at the parchment, "Harry, would you mind checking the cauldron if the bubble is forming…" she said not looking at me.

I nodded and observed it. "Hermione, the bubble…" I said, but couldn't finish because Hermione immediately rushed to my side, "Harry, this could get messy, if we don't do it carefully, the bubble's gonna pop and the potion's gonna be a failure."

I nodded, slightly chuckling when I saw how dedicated she was on the simple potion of creating a simple acne concealer and creator.

She started to give instructions to what ingredients were needed to be added.

Moments later, the most crucial part of the potion was nearing, and that is stirring it completely in a 456 degree angle. Hermione said that she could handle it so I gave it to her.

She leaned herself onto the table. Wrong move, her hand rested on mine, and she immediately withdrew it, resulting to her solid concentration to break; exceeding her stir by what I thought was a degree.

The mixture started to uncontrollably bubble, "Sir…" Hermione said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the concoction. Snape looked at us and he immediately walked over. But before he took a step, the potion erupted and was splashed all over, most particularly to us.

The liquid was everywhere. And we were drenched all over, 'good thing it's not harmful…' I thought. Everyone was caught by the liquid including Snape.

Snape sneered at us, "20 points taken from Gryffindor" he said, "And Detention with me starting tommorow, this class is over…" He said, exiting the room. When he had left, Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. I followed her, and pretty soon almost all the Gryffindors were laughing.

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned…" she said grabbing my hand, and dragging me to the exit, where the other Gryffindors were heading. She looked back at me, and stopped. We were a few inches apart, and her hands cupped both my cheeks. Then what she did caught me off-guard. She pinched both my cheeks, giggling the whole while. I started to laugh, and went to tickle-attack her. But she was fast; she was already at the door, "Last one to get cleaned is a rotten Quidditch player wearing Slytherin clothes!" she yelled running out of the room.

_And I hate the way I feel_

_Everytime you're near…_

'_Cause it feels like time_

_Is standing still…_

I had caught up with Hermione, and had started to tickle her senselessly. Her laugh echoed the empty hall. I was smiling the whole time while she was giggling. "H-harry… s-top!" she pleaded as tears formed on her eyes.

She stumbled backward, and I immediately tried to get her. But it was too late, even though I held her, her momentum was hard to beat, resulting to us falling flat on the ground. I was on top of Hermione. I blushed when our eyes met, 'I wanted to drown in those eyes' I thought as my blush got redder.

Hermione also blushed, "H-harry…" she softly whispered. I regained my composure, and I immediately stood up, helping her stand by extending my hand. She blushingly took it and stood up, dusting her robes.

I felt that I had done a mistake, "Listen, Hermione… I…" I started but she cut me.

"it's okay Harry… It was accident…" she said looking at me straight in the eye.

_But we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

_I close my eyes…_

_All I see is you…_

_And this crazy love…_

She then grinning. "Let's get cleaned, I'm starving!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled, "Sure!" I said.

Dinner came and I noticed that Hermione didn't have any appetite. "Hermione, aren't you gonna eat?" I asked, looking at her. She wringkled her nose and slumped. "I'm not hungry Harry…" She said in a coclusive tone.

I frowned, she only had appetite problems when something's bothering her. "Is something bothering you?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. I felt her stiffen. She looked at me, "No, Harry, I'm fine…" she said with a not-so-convincing smile.

She excused herself to everyone and went to the Head's common room.

I thought of explanations that bothered her. Then it hit me, 'Was it because of me?'

I couldn't eat no more so I excused my self and gathered food; I didn't knew why but I had a feeling that I needed to get more food. I entered the Head boy and girl's common room. The fire was crackling and I felt that there was someone there sitting on the couch. "Hermione?" I asked if it was indeed her.

She turned spun and saw me, "Hey, Harry…" She whispered with a sigh.

I took a seat beside her, placing the food on the coffee table, "Hungry?" I asked motioning about the plate.

She shook her head, "No, thanks Harry…" And she let out a heavy sigh.

I frowned, "Is something bothering you?" I asked.

She sigh, and she stared at the fire, "Yeah…" She managed to croak. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked politely.

She looked at me in the eye, but this time her eyes showed pain, "It's… nothing… I'm just… tired…" I didn't believe her one bit… but if she didn't want to talk about it… then just let her be…

"Okay… but… What should I do with all these food, I can't finish it myself…" I said sarcastically. She lightly giggled, "Okay… maybe I'm a bit hungry…" I smiled and we started to eat.

_I hate it when you're blue_

_And how I care for you…_

_I hate the way my heart decides…_

It was already night time, and I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling; thoughtless, motionless… I felt that I had stopped. I was battling whether I would go to the common room, or I would just stay here… I decided that I would go down. But as I lifted my body, I heard three knocks on the door. "Harry…" I heard someone familiar say.

_And I hate those sleepless nights…_

The knocks repeated, and I quickly recognized the voice, 'Hermione…' I thought.

I swung my legs to the sides of my bed, stood up and walked to open the door. "Hermione, is something wrong?"

She looked uneasy; she was fiddling the hem of her top, "C-c-can… I… Ssssleep with… you?" her voice was breaking and she was croaking like she cried.

At first, I looked skeptic but I noticed that her eyes were puffy, and that she was softly sobbing. 'She was crying… but for what…?"

I moved aside and she walked slowly to my bed. She lay down and I lay beside her. We faced opposite directions, and there was a long awkward silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

I couldn't stand it, and I couldn't sleep. I was about to say something when Hermione spoke… "My parents owled me today… grandma died today…" she said in a croaky voice, and she started crying.

I didn't know what to feel one part of me was happy, happy because I wasn't the one that made her sad. But one side of me was side because I knew that she had loved her grandmother so much. I shifted my position and watched her back, "I'm sorry…" I said embracing her from behind.

She started to cry again but she had faced me, and she cried on my chest. It didn't really matter that my shirt was getting wet, because a friend is in need of comfort.

"Sh… Hermione… I'm here for you know…" I said, stroking her hair.

'_Cause we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

_I close my eyes…_

_All I see is you…_

_And this crazy love…_

_Oh this crazy love…_

She had stopped crying she only coughed out dry sobs, I felt her grip my shirt, "Don't leave me…" she said.

I patted her back, "I'm always gonna be here for you…"

And a few moments later, she had cried herself to sleep. I kissed her temple, "G'night Hermione…" I said as I started to get some sleep. But she had snuggled closer to me, embracing me in her sides.

'I'm gonna do this because I'm you're friend…' he thought, so that he could have courage; as he welcomed her with an embrace by snaking my arms around her shoulder. She had eased and laid her head on my shoulder.

'_But we can never be…_

_More that friends…_

_And it hurts me, everytime…_

"Hermione…" I whispered as I tightened our embrace. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. But knowing that she was here was enough for me.

_I don't know what to do… _

_Hate me for loving you…_

'_Cause I know it's wrong for me to say…_

"I love you…" both said in unison, and I blushed, did she say that again? I sighed, "At least I had the courage to say it… even if you're just asleep.

Slowly, I too, was drifted into sleep.

Hermione was wide awake. When she had heard me say those _three words_ her eyes shot open. 'Do you really love me?' she thought.

I took her a couple of minutes to get her eyes used to the dark, but when she did, she snuggled closer to my sleeping form. She ran her fingers to my messy hair, and roughly but gently traced my scar. "I love you too…" she said, kissing my cheek, before she laid her head back into my shoulder. Fixing the covers, she was carried of by sleep.

HHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHrHHr

Notes: I know that it's kinda long… If you're still getting confused, this chapter happens after chapter 1… and the start of this chapter is the continuation of the last chapter... I ONLY PLAN TO MAKE THIS AS A TWO SHOT... K?

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIMS ARE WELCOME!

And also the lyrics are the centered, italicized ones, okay? To those that are having trouble that is…

P.S. Don't flame, k? I'm new to this…


End file.
